


Closing The Gap

by rozyroe



Series: Shinaya Week 2020 [2]
Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Awkwardness, Cuddling & Snuggling, Day 2: Holiday, Established Relationship, F/M, Halloween, ShinayaWeek2020, yes that needs its own tag these two are DORKS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozyroe/pseuds/rozyroe
Summary: Ayano and Shintaro aren't really ones for crowds and both are a little too old for Trick or TreatingTheir Solution? Spooky Movie Marathon.
Relationships: Kisaragi Shintaro/Tateyama Ayano
Series: Shinaya Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957276
Kudos: 6





	Closing The Gap

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is also can be named "Shintaro just wants to cuddle but relationships are weird and he doesn't want to be pushy and he sure as hell isn't going to ask outright for it."
> 
> This one is shorter than yesterday's and less angsty, your welcome.
> 
> Again I have no beta reader so all mistakes are my own.

Shintaro snaps out of his wandering thoughts to a knock on his front door. He gets off the couch and takes a peek outside, a soft smile forms on his lips at the sight. Ayano grins back at him and gives a little wave as he opens the door to let her inside.

“No trouble getting over here?” He asks as She walks past him into the house to set her bag on the table.

She shakes her head at him “Not really? Shuuya still wanted me to stay and go out trick or treating with them but I told them to go ahead without me.”

It was Halloween, the first one they made it too in what felt like forever. The others were excited and made the decision to go out for some trick or treating, something they haven’t able to do in just as long.

(Ayano had laughed when she saw them trying to convince Hibiya to tag along as the youngest so they didn’t stand out so much. Like siblings taking their little brother out for the night they said)

Ayano was happy for them but didn’t feel up to all the festivities. Even months after everything was hard, hard to remember she was back in a place full of people and not a void of space just for her. It helped that Shintaro still wasn’t one for crowds and being outside in general himself.

Their solution? Spooky Movie Night.

Shintaro offered his place for the night and Ayano would bring over the movie collection that was her mother’s and they would marathon movies until it was sunrise once more or if they fell asleep whichever came first.

(and wasn’t that a weird thought? He has been in his own small apartment for only a couple of months. Not far from his childhood home but still. He worked and paid bills. How odd.)

It seemed Ayano was already dressed for the occasion, having no shame in showing up in black pajamas adorned with little skulls and pumpkins. Shintaro raised a brow in question.

“I wanted to be on theme!” Ayano sputtered “I borrow them from Takane…”

Shintaro just shook his head and laughed. He only put on sweatpants and a black shirt not caring much for being on ‘theme’ as Ayano. He walked over to the counter of his small kitchen where he set out the few snacks he had (He knew momo would nag him for forgetting to buy groceries again) throwing the bag of popcorn in the microwave.

Ayano dumbed the DVDs she brought on the floor in front of the couch speaking up over the popping from the kitchen “Do you care what we watch first? I got goosebumps if you want to start off easy” she teased.

Shintaro shrugged before realizing she couldn’t see him from her spot on the floor over the counter “Sure. Doesn’t matter to me” the microwave let out an elongated bee signaling that the popcorn was done. He filled the large bowl he pulled out earlier before heading to plop himself on the couch, throwing a piece of popcorn in his mouth as Ayano loaded up the movie.

The cheesy tune of the main screen sounded a little too loud for the both of them, Shintaro had forgotten he turned the TV up earlier for a game he was playing, causing both of them to jump. Thankfully only a few popcorn kernels were lost then but Ayano still giggled as Shintaro tried to keep the entire bowl from dropping as she went to sit next to him.

She shifted awkwardly as the movie began, unsure how close to sit next to him.

Their Relationship was as new as their lives outside of the loop, stumbling and delicate. It didn’t happen immediately and it certainly didn’t start out immediately. After one too many awkward silences they sat down and had a serious talk about it all and Shintaro thoughts they were doing okay. Still, little things like physical intimacy were a work in progress.

Shintaro sighed and figured it was his turn to make some progress this time. Taking a quiet breath he reached for her hand and intertwined their fingers but did not tug her closer, figuring she would do so if she wanted too herself. She snapped her head to look at him and to their hands but didn’t pull away. She just smiled small and turned back to the movie 

They didn’t speak much but they didn’t have too, It was simply nice to be together like this.

It went on like this for a couple of movies with one of them commenting on something or another. Ayano laughs every time Shintaro scoffed at the ridiculous plot and criticized the group for not paying more attention to their surroundings. Shintaro was amused to find out that Ayano was still gullible enough to buy some old creepy house like the families in stereotypical horror movies do.

Silent Hill was playing the TV and it was almost midnight when Shintaro had a thought.

See the thing was? Scary movies didn’t mess with him that much. Sure a sudden loud noise would make him jump a little but all the gore and deranged killers? Well, he had his own night terrors if he really wanted to be scared by something like that. After all they went through horror didn’t really do much but pass the time. Still, he didn’t mind watching it if it was with others.

He didn’t really need comfort when it came to watching some girl getting chased by some creepy guy in a hockey mask but it didn’t seem...nice. To be held, to be close.

He glanced over to Ayano again, she had moved a little closer to him over the last couple hours to the point that their thighs were almost touching. He was scared to do anything less he makes her uncomfortable but he also was curious if he could. Surely she would say something if he was too close? They kept reminding each other to speak up about these things.

He steeled himself for rejection before gently laying his head on her shoulder.

She immediately stiffed and he was about to jump away when her shoulders relaxed again and she tucked a little closer, his head almost fit under her chin. “Sorry” She whispered, “you scared me a little.”

“Is this okay?” he asked

“Yea.”

He sighed in relief before bringing his arm around her back to make himself more comfortable as the movie played on.

* * *

The credits were rolling for the last movie she put in and Ayano was about to get up to change it when a small sound caught her attention.

She looked out of the corner of her eye to see Shintaro with his eyes closed and found the small sound with a simple mumble as he slept.

Her heart swelled. Her face felt a little hot.

They hadn’t done anything like this. Only quiet dates in corner shops and holding hands under the table as they meet with their friends. Still, to know Shintaro for comfortable enough to fall asleep with her around like this was sweet.

She debated her next move, wondering if she could get away with moving at all. Her shoulder was starting to hurt a little. She couldn’t last in the position they were in but she didn’t want to wake him up either.

Either way something had to give so she just sighed quietly and tried to shift to lay down on the couch instead, hoping Shintaro would wake up on his own.

He awoke abruptly, eyes only half open in a daze. She was quick to soothe his anxiety.

“Hey it's okay, I just need to move a little.”

He looked at her and yawned but didn’t seem to be upset. She pushed him a little and settled her head on the arm of the couch. Shintaro seemed less hesitant as he was and was quick to pay back down next to her, tucking his head back under hers. She was now laid out with her back meeting the back of the couch and Shintaro laid out parallel to her. 

Ayano found the urge to squeak in embarrassment. She knew Shintaro wouldn’t be so close if he was more coherent but this was what she had to deal with for now. It's not like she hadn’t thought about...cuddling up like this but it felt oddly intimate with him so open like this.

He didn’t seem to mind it though and was quick to fall back asleep. His breath tickling her collar.

The ambient menu music for Silent Hill was playing on in the background and it was still dark outside, the moon holding high but Ayano didn’t find anything unsettling at all.

She placed a soft kiss on his head, something she could do freely knowing he wasn’t paying attention, and wrapped an arm around him. She soon found herself drifting off as well and hoped her dreams were the same as his. Warm and content.


End file.
